


Why Sugawara Has Grey Hair - Haikyuu Chatfic

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, chatfic, haikyuu chat fic, just guys being dudes, most ships are implied, sorry bout that lolol, stupid volleyball dorks, the gayest volleyball team, the main bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *hinata has created a new chat**hinata added 8 people to the chat**hinata changed the group name to “volleyball chat!!!!!!!!!!!”*TSUKKISHIMA: Oh god noHINATA: i made us all a group chat!!!!!SUGAWARA: Good idea, Hinata!KAGEYAMA: i’m not ready for the amount of stupidity that’ll come out of this chat
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Welcome to Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello :)))! in case you didn’t see it in the tags, some ships are gonna be mostly implied lol

*hinata has created a new chat*  
*hinata added 8 people to the chat*  
*hinata changed the group name to “volleyball chat!!!!!!!!!!!”*  
TSUKISHIMA: Oh god no  
HINATA: i made us all a group chat!!!!!  
SUGAWARA: Good idea, Hinata!  
KAGEYAMA: i’m not ready for the amount of stupidity that’ll come out of this chat  
HINATA: >:(  
*hinata changed kageyamas nickname to bakageyama*  
BAKAGEYAMA: WHAT  
BAKAGEYAMA: CHANGE IT BACK, DUMBASS  
TANAKA: LMAOOOOOO R.I.P. BAKAGEYAMA  
NISHINOYA: HELL YEAH HINATA GET HIM  
BAKAGEYAMA: DUMBASS I WILL COME GET YOU  
HINATA: ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY  
TSUKISHIMA: I knew this would happen.  
YAMAGUCHI: what on Earth is going on :(?  
TSUKISHIMA: Ignore them.  
DAICHI: What did I walk into?  
NISHINOYA: hinata is standing up for short people everywhere  
TANAKA: speaking of which, he’s been awful quiet  
SUGAWARA: ...Hinata?  
ASAHI: oh no what happened  
NISHINOYA: IS HINATA DEAD?????  
*hinata changed bakageyamas nickname to kageyama*  
TANAKA: ?????????  
KAGEYAMA: the problem has been dealt with.  
NISHINOYA: WHAT DID YOU DO  
TANAKA: OH GOD HES DEAD  
ASAHI: oh my god oh my god oh my god  
TSUKISHIMA: Welp, that was a good five minutes.  
YAMAGUCHI: is hinata really dead D: ???????  
SUGAWARA: Kageyama Tobio.  
TANAKA: oh shit  
DAICHI: Oh shit.  
NISHINOYA: OOP  
KAGEYAMA: .....yes?  
KAGEYAMA: suga..?  
KAGEYAMA: aRE YOU KNOCKING ON MY WINDOW???  
NISHINOYA: LMAO WHAT  
KAGEYAMA: THIS IS THE SECOND FLOOR  
TANAKA: f in chat for bakageyama  
KAGEYAMA: GUYS HELP  
TANAKA: today is a day to remember  
ASAHI: everyone...... please stop being violent........  
NISHINOYA: don’t worry asahi only like a quarter of the team is dead  
ASAHI: none of the team should be dead!!!


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata doesn’t hold back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the idea of salty hinata

HINATA: i have decided!!!!  
TSUKKISHIMA: Oh god.  
TSUKKISHIMA: What now?  
HINATA: we all need nicknames!!!!!!  
KAGEYAMA: i swear to god  
KAGEYAMA: pull some shit and i will kill you  
SUGAWARA: That’s not very nice, Kageyama :).  
KAGEYAMA: I am very sorry Sugawara-san. I will behave.  
NISHINOYA: LMAO, HES ON A LEASH  
TANAKA: what goes around comes around LOLOLOLOL  
DAICHI: Please tell us your ideas for nicknames, Hinata!  
HINATA: ok!!!!!!  
*hinata changed his name to sunshine*  
YAMAGUCHI: that’s so cute :D!!  
ASAHI: very fitting!  
TSUKKISHIMA: Dorky name for a dorky shrimp.  
*sunshine changed tsukkishimas name to dinosaur kink*  
TANAKA: OH MY GOD  
NISHINOYA: HINATA DOES NOT HOLD BACK  
DINOSAUR KINK: YOU LITTLE-  
YAMAGUCHI: i mean...  
DINOSAUR KINK: Yamaguchi I will kick you out of my house.  
YAMAGUCHI: sorry, tsukki!  
*sunshine changed yamaguchis name to top*  
KAGEYAMA: WOW  
NISHINOYA: DAMMIT  
TANAKA: HAHA NOYA YOU OWE ME 10 BUCKS  
NISHINOYA: THIS WAS RIGGED  
DINOSAUR KINK: WHAT  
TOP: um :3  
DINOSAUR KINK: YAMAGUCHI  
TOP: please continue, hinata  
SUGAWARA: I am scared for my fate.  
*sunshine changed sugawaras name to sugamomma*  
SUGAMOMMA: Not as bad as I expected!  
DAICHI: I agree, that suits you hahaha!  
*sunshine changed daichis name to dadchi*  
SUNSHINE: mom and dad :)  
TANAKA: pretty much their dynamic  
DADCHI: Really..?  
SUGAMOMMA: We do get that a lot haha!  
ASAHI: anyone else scared at how accurate hinata is?  
*sunshine changed ashahis name to jesus*  
JESUS: STOP WITH THAT JOKE :((((((((!  
NISHINOYA: LMAO-  
NISHINOYA: BUT YOU DO LOOK LIKE JESUS  
TANAKA: EVERYONE IS GETTING ABSOLUTELY OBLITERATED  
KAGEYAMA: the closer i am to last the more scared i get  
SUGAMOMMA: I’m sure it won’t be too bad!  
KAGEYAMA: for some odd reason i doubt that  
*sunshine changed nishinoyas name to horny tornado*  
HORNY TORNADO: .......  
TANAKA: HAHAHAHAHAAAAA LMAO  
JESUS: ooohh  
TANAKA: GET BURNT NOYA  
HORNY TORNADO: i have accepted my role  
TANAKA: LOLOLOLOL  
*sunshine changed tanakas name to baldie*  
BALDIE: ITS A FASHION CHOICE  
HORNY TORNADO: OH WHOS BURNT NOW  
BALDIE: SUCK IT NOYA  
KAGEYAMA: hinata  
SUNSHINE: :)  
KAGEYAMA: h  
KAGEYAMA: HINATA?  
SUNSHINE: what are you scared about, tobio chan :)?  
KAGEYAMA: H I N A T A???????  
*sunshine changed kageyamas name to taken*  
TAKEN: .............  
SUGAMOMMA: Oh?  
BALDIE: WHAAAAAAAAT??  
HORNY TORNADO: DAMN YOU KAGEYAMA  
DINOSAUR KINK: Who’s the unlucky lady?  
DINOSAUR KINK: I forgot I have this stupid fucking name.  
TOP: language tsukki >:0!  
DINOSAUR KINK: .....  
SUNSHINE: haha  
SUNSHINE: “lady”  
BALDIE: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH????  
HORNY TORNADO: DOUBLE DAMN YOU KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!  
JESUS: is kageyama dating someone??  
DADCHI: Oh, that explains it.  
SUGAMOMMA: Explains what?  
DADCHI: I once accidentally caught Kageyama kissing someone in the storage room after practice! I figured he was dating someone!  
JESUS: oooooh!  
HORNY TORNADO: WOW, REALLY???? KAGEYAMA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!  
DINOSAUR KINK: Wait a minute.  
DINOSAUR KINK: He got caught in the gym?  
DADCHI: Yeah?  
DINOSAUR KINK: He couldn’t have snuck anyone else in, right?  
DADCHI: .....  
JESUS: ........  
DINOSAUR KINK: And he’s dating a guy?  
SUGAMOMMA: ............  
TOP: oh my.  
*sunshine changed his name to caught*  
BALDIE: OHHHH MYYYYYY GODDDDD  
HORNY TORNADO: YOU BASTARDS!!!!! YOURE NOT ALLOWED TO KISS IN THE STORAGE ROOM BEFORE I GET TO!!!  
DINOSAUR KINK: Love how thats what you’re worried about.  
TAKEN: i am going to kill hinata  
CAUGHT: please don’t  
TAKEN: too late  
BALDIE: AGAIN??  
DINOSAUR KINK: I have a feeling that the last time Kageyama killed Hinata he was dead for a different reason.  
HORNY TORNADO: OHHHHH MY GOD  
SUGAMOMMA: ...  
SUGAMOMMA: This time I.... will not try to interfere.  
CAUGHT: NO SUGA ITS NOT LIKE THAT  
CAUGHT: HES TRYING TO STRANGLE ME  
DINOSAUR KINK: Keep your kinks to yourselves.  
CAUGHT: NO HES T  
DADCHI: Oh, I think he’s actually dead this time.  
SUGAMOMMA: We’ll bury him somewhere sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Hinata, you will be missed  
> (another chapter because last one was so short)

**Author's Note:**

> *struggles to spell everyone’s name right*  
> chat fics are so hard to write ooooof  
> thanks for reading ! (next chapter is longer!)


End file.
